Everytime I Try
by ladyluckx13
Summary: HarryGinny. Post Hogwarts. Why would he come back... why now? Now that she's over him... or is she? Rated M for sex in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Harry had left after the final battle, no one had seen or heard from him in about two years. But the one "no one" who truly loved and cared for him, well she was still waiting. Ginny didn't want to move on without him, she shut out the world. Her family stopped coming to see her, she was too depressing to be around. Her once best friend Hermione, even stopped coming by, because Ron didn't like his girlfriend to come home depressed, and cut him off from sex. Not only had Ginny lost a friend, but she lost the love of her life, the two were a lethal combination to lose.

_Two and a half years _Ginny thought as she sat at her own booth in the corner of The Three Broomsticks. She was never there when people were there, she hated people, she hated seeing them, interacting with them, so she shut the world out. It seemed perfectly reasonable to her, after she lost the love of her life.

The Three Broomsticks had changed so much, it used to be so popular with the kids from Hogwarts, but ever since the cafe across the street opened, just the drunks and the depressed went to The Three Broomsticks. It was such a depressing place to be, if you had an ounce of happiness in your body. Maybe that's why Ginny liked it there, she could be alone, no one would bother her and she was in the company of people like herself.

"Harry, Harry is that you?" Ginny heard Seamus, the current owner of The Three Broomsticks say. She immediately turned, but couldn't see anything over the head of a nearby drunk.

"Well blimey, Harry, I never thought you'd come back," Seamus continued to say as Harry shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

"Could you keep it down, Seamus. I don't want anyone to know I'm here," he stated, looking around and covering his face with the side of his jacked.

Seamus let out a large, hearty laugh, "Well why the bloody hell not? Everyone's spent all their time looking for you" he said, a tinge of anger in his voice. He had spent a year looking for Harry after he disappeared, then gave up. Harry was one of his best mates, and he thought he was over his loss until today.

Seamus looked at Harry seriously for a moment, "Everyone misses you, but no one quite like Ginny. She hasn't talked to anyone since you left, for Merlin's sake, Harry, her family doesn't like to visit her anymore."

Seamus thought he had been whispering, but Ginny heard every word. _How dare Seamus say that, and without her permission nonetheless, _she thought angrily. She put her hood over her head and crept out of The Three Broomsticks.

_How dare Seamus tell Harry that! _She fumed, angrily, as she practically ran to her flat.

Meanwhile, back at The Three Broomsticks, Seamus and Harry saw, what they thought was Ginny leave. Harry had a worried look on his face when he looked at Seamus for confirmation. He nodded, "That's our Ginny" was all he said before shaking his head, as if she had shamed them all.

"Do you think she heard?" Harry asked, rather urgently, "She's probably fuming mad" he added almost a second later.

Seamus just nodded and turned to one of his few customers, fixing them a fire whiskey. Seamus was lucky his wife, Lavender, owned the shop across the street, or they'd be broke.

Harry looked at Seamus, rather frantically, and asked, "Where does she live?" Seamus was a bit caught off guard, and stared blankly at Harry.

"Where does who live, mate?" Seamus finally asked, the same stare on his face.

Harry his own forehead in frustration and looked at Seamus, "Ginny, you giant prat, where does she live?" he asked, his anger about to explode.

"Oh, in a flat about a block away, Number 13 Mansion Park" he said laughing lightly to himself, "how ironic" he muttered under his breath as Harry dashed out of the pub.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry dashed to the door, hearing the bell as it was thrown open. He could see flaming hair walking into the distance, and he watched it silently until her figure disappeared. _What do I do know?_ He thought to himself, _should I chase her? Had she gotten too far ahead? _Then, as if one cue, he had an epiphany, he was a wizard, and of age; he could just apparate to her door. He would wait for her there, tell her everything, how he felt, everything.

Ginny returned home with swollen red eyes, wearing her scarf high on her face, in an attempt to hide them. She saw people staring, but what did they matter anyway, they would cry too. She walked up the way to her flat and saw a figure sitting on her stoop. She nervously took out her mace, this was muggle London, she couldn't pull out her wand. She slowly moved toward the door and the person rose, to stand in front of her. Ginny was freaked out by the sudden movement, and maced the person, right in the eyes, on instinct.

"Bloody Hell" the voice cried, holding their tear filled eyes, "Gin, what the fuck was that for?!" the voice demanded.

"Harry?" Ginny asked, knowing full well it was him indeed.

"Of course it's Harry. Who were you expecting?" he asked desperately drying his eyes, hoping to cry the mace out.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. Here, come inside, and I'll get you something for the mace," she offered guiding him to the door.

She unlocked her door and led Harry in, giving him some eye drops. His eyes immediately cleared up and he saw where Ginny had lived for the past two years. He looked at the pictures on the mantle and noticed that she was only in one of them. It was of her and him, she noticed him looking at it and decided then to ask why he was here.

"Harry, what are you doing here? You disappeared for all that time, and now you're at my doorstep. Why?" she asked sitting at her kitchen table, him taking the seat across from her.

"Ginny" he started, then realizing he didn't know what he wanted to say, or rather how he wanted to say it. "In the time that I was gone, not a moment went by that I didn't think of you" he began, as she fiddled with the napkin in front of her. "You were the one person I knew would never give up on me, and yet I gave up on you," he said before banging his head on the table.

Ginny looked at him in awe. He hadn't changed at all, he was still incredible to look at, his broad shoulders and buff chest, he was "so sexy" she said aloud.

"What?"

"Oh nothing sorry," she said shaking her head, blushing scarlet, "So then, why did you leave?" she asked afraid of the answer. She hated the questions that she wanted to ask so bad, but wasn't sure if her heart could take the answer, well this was one of those questions.

"Ginny, I had good reason to leave. All of the people that were lost in the battle, they died because of me," he stated, his head in his arms resting on the table.

Ginny angrily stood up and banged her fists on the table, "That's bullshit, and you know it," she said glaring at him, "Why do you blame yourself for everything? Dammit Harry, this isn't your fault, you did what you had to. All of those people died for the greater good. They did not die in vain," she stated, calming herself down a little before she sat back down. "If that's you're reason for leaving us, for leaving me, you're not the man I thought you were," she announced sadly, staring intently at the napkin.

She then rose to get herself a cup of tea. The silence had become too much. She looked over at Harry and held up a tea bag, as if offering him tea. He nodded his head affirmative and she returned to the table with tea, sugar, and cream.

"I guess a part of me knows it wasn't my fault," Harry began lifting his head up, now staring intently at the tea, "but how was I supposed to know if you thought it was my fault. You're brother was lost, I can never forgive myself for Fred's death." He finished and dared to take a glance at her. Her eyes filled with anger and rage again.

"You're impossible. I don't blame you for Fred's death at all, you should know me better than that by now. For Merlin's sake Harry, I love you no matter what, and the fact that I still love you scares --" Ginny broke off realizing what she just said. She just told Harry she still loved him, of course she did, but why did she tell him. He broke her heart on many occasions.

Harry looked up when she announced she still loved him, "You still love me? After all this time?" he asked trying to hide the small smile creeping across his face.

Ginny merely nodded her head. For the first time all night, they made eye contact. His emerald eyes sunk deeply into her chocolate orbs. At that moment, he wished he'd never left. He and Ginny could have had the past two and a half years, but he left. He messed everything up with the only girl... no woman he ever loved.

"I love you too, Ginny," he said reaching for her hands, as she pulled them away, "I came back to see you. I figured you would have moved on by now, you're a very beautiful girl and I figured someone would have found you already. I just wanted to come back to tell you I'm sorry for leaving after the final battle. But after seeing all of those people die, and after all I had put everyone through, I just... well I needed to be alone" he stated, as a single tear ran down his soft delicate cheek.

When she knew Harry had finished she rose from her chair. Harry thought she was motioning for him to go to the door, and was pleasantly surprised when he saw her sit in the parlor. He went in and sat next to her, a fair distance away. He turned to her and looked into her eyes.

Ginny looked at him and tears formed in her eyes before sliding graciously down her cheeks. Harry reached up and wiped away her tears. "You're beautiful," he whispered simply. She smiled through the tears, and he took his opportunity.

He moved closer to her, and gently let his lips graze over hers. He pulled away and kissed the tears that were freely falling down her face. He kissed her eyes, gently, then each cheek followed by her forehead, and finally he put his lips to her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny pushed him away, "Harry, you really hurt me, how do I know you won't do it again?" she asked tears in her eyes.

He bit his lip lightly, "You can't trust me, Gin. All I can tell you is that I love you. You're really an amazing person and I would be the luckiest man in the world to have you. Just being near you, makes me sweat," he said letting his fingertips glide down her arm.

Chills spread throughout Ginny's entire body. Her palms began to sweat and she felt a lump in her throat, as she stared intently into the emerald eyes sitting before her. She looked at him, wanting so bad to turn away, but she couldn't do it. She was drawn to his masculine beauty, and she just stared.

He smiled feeling her gaze focus intently on him. He stood up and picked her up, cradling her in his arms, like a bride on her wedding night. "Take me to my room," she stated.

Harry thought she was angry, and took her to her room, laying her onto the bed, and making his way to the door. "Harry, where are you going?" Ginny asked sitting up in bed and questioned.

"I thought you wanted me to lea--" he began before Ginny lunged off the bed. She brought his lips to hers in a crushing, passionate kiss.

Harry moaned, but responded immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist and they fell to the bed. Harry broke the kiss to touch his lips to her cheek, her jaw line, and then her neck.

Ginny moaned loudly, and put her small hands on the hem of Harry's shirt, gently lifting it over his head, and he removed her sweatshirt, leaving her in a tee and jeans and him just in jeans. Their lips connected again and Harry felt Ginny's tongue lick his lower lip; he obliged by opening his mouth and allowing her tongue to flirt with his. As Harry lay atop Ginny, she could feel his member pulsating against her leg. She had never been so turned on in her life.

"Ginny, I need to make this up to you," Harry whispered hoarsely into her ear as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

Ginny gasped, as Harry pushed her shirt up a little, and kissed her stomach, swirling his tongue into her belly button. She tossed her head back with pleasure, letting another moan go. Harry was so turned on by her moaning, and he slid her pants and knickers down over her ankles and stuck his arm out, dropping them off the side of the bed. Ginny giggled beneath him. Harry gave her one dazzling smile and took a moment to stare and Ginny's newly naked bottom half. Harry took a sharp intake of breath, beautiful he muttered, bringing his lips back to hers. He ran his fingers gingerly over her lower lips, sending shivers through her body. He then let his finger graze over her clit, as she moaned and bit her lip.

"Oh Harry," Ginny whispered huskily, and leaned into his hand a little.

"Miss Weasley, you seem a bit frisky..." he said laughing heartily, against her lips.

Ginny let out a low sexy growl and Harry smirked, easing a finger into her. This was the first time Ginny had ever gotten this far with a boy, and she felt a bit of pain, but not too much. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, letting out a samll whimper of pain. She couldn't show him this though. He froze for a moment, and the pain subsided. Harry went to pull his finger out before jamming it back into her, receiving a loud moan from Ginny. Harry thought that if she kept moaning he would lose it right then. Harry brought his lips down to her stomach again, she still had her shirt on, but it was still moved out of the way. He gently ran his tongue over her stomach and ridding Ginny of the jeans she was wearing. He smirked lightly at the sexy black lace knickers she wore. He had to admit, he loved the sexy, kinky side of Ginny.

He began lowering his kisses to her womanhood before Ginny pushed him roughly away and reversed their positions, putting her on top. She sucked and bit lightly at his neck and made her way down. When she reached her destination, she removed Harry's pants, making the tent in his pants a bit more evident. She pushed herself up, letting her womand touch him through the thin fabric. They both moaned quietly before Ginny rid Harry of his boxers. She looked up at him slyly and winked before darting her tongue out to touch the head. She swirled her tongue in patterns as she licked receiving groans and _ohh_s from Harry. When Ginny pulled away Harry let out a small sigh of the loss of her warm lips. He was about to pull her up for a kiss when she thrust him into her mouth, sucking his rock hard member.

"Oh fuck," Harry sputtered out, loudly as Ginny began to suck a little harder.

"Cum for me, Harry," she said to his cock and as if on cue, the salty liquid oozed from Harry's cock and she swallowed him in one gulp. She pulled up and licked her lips before winking seductively at Harry.

It was now Harry's turn to have a little fun. He took Ginny's shoulders and flipped their positions,just as she had done earlier. Her smirked down at her, and without missing a beat, he removed her shirt and bra and put his lips to the nipple, standing erect for him. He licked and sucked, Ginny screaming in ecstasy before moving his mouth down to what was currently hidden behind her knickers. He removed the light cloth from her body and spread her legs a little. He then gently licked at her clit making her squirm with pleasure, then his tongue darted out and into her.

"Oh Merlin Harry, I need you to fuck me, fuck me now!" she demanded, and who was he to deny her.

He moved back up to her and placed himself at her entrance, "Are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked looking down at the placement of himself in comparison to her. She nodded her head and Harry slowly pushed into her.

Ginny winced in pain and bit her lip, making herself bleed.

"Merlin, Ginny, are you alright?" he asked worry evident in his tone. She nodded her head and grabbed his ass pushing him in. They both moaned loudly, and Harry stayed still a moment, allowing himself to feel Ginny's hot center around him. Ginny needed to wait until the pain subsided anyway.

"Okay," she whispered, and he thrust into her. "Oh Harry" she said grabbing his shoulders, and jamming her nails into his back. She tossed her head back and moaned loudly as Harry continued his motions at a steady pace.

"Oh Merlin, HARDER!" she screamed thrusting him in deeper and then came her commanding voice, "Faster, Harry, oh yeah just like that."

The moans continued until they both came. She felt her release and his, and they blended and they laid together, still connected.

After catching their breath, Ginny smiled up at him. She pushed him off and got up. Harry sighed, thinking the fun was over, as Ginny had gone into the bathroom. When she emerged Harry was in the process of putting his clothes on.

"Oh, you didn't think you'd get off that easily, did you?" she asked playing innocent. Harry looked over at her and saw she was still naked, he rid himself of the clothes he'd just put on and laid back on the bed.

"Did you have more in mind Miss?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. She smirked and nodded as she walked over and straddled herself on him. She smiled and noticed that his cock was once again erect. She looked him in the eye and without hesitation, thrust herself onto him. He moaned loudly and gladly.l

"Oh God Gin, so good" he said as she began to bounce above him. He watched intently as the gorgeous red head rode him, and they way her breasts bounced rhythmically with her. He reached out and grabbed her breasts kneading them, as she rode him. "Oh yes" they both screamed as they came once again.

Ginny collapsed on top of him and looked at him, "What does this mean?" she asked noticing he was still in her.

He smiled, "Well I was hoping we could do this often, maybe have dinner, and every now and then breakfast" he whispered to her, nibbling gently on her ear.

Ginny brought his lips to hers and kissed him before whispering, "I missed you, Harry. I'm glad you gave us one last try," she said before kissing him again.


End file.
